


鸣佐｜在黄昏

by uqedac



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 体内排泄, 口交, 强迫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqedac/pseuds/uqedac
Summary: 七晓设定七代目捡晓助回家 这俩人之前不认识 七代目是老村长 且力要找团藏报仇 而且还没来得及换眼睛（所以是瞎子 且力可能有点病弱很变态 为了爽瞎写的 ooc
Relationships: 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 59





	鸣佐｜在黄昏

“唔.....嗯.....你、慢.......哈....慢点.....”

面前的人说不出一句完整的话，上半身穿着非常端正的衣服骑在他身上，脸上还挂着没抹干净的精液，湿热的后穴随着自己上下抽插的动作收缩着，没有戴套的阴茎贴在他的内壁里，佐助能感受清晰地到勃起的青筋纹路，自己要被这根东西顶得飞出去了，前面没人抚慰的阴茎正在甩出精液，流到鸣人的肚脐上。

“佐助......”

鸣人出声叫他，用下半身去撞他的耻骨，佐助被鸣人的鸡巴钉在桌子上，放在上面的公文都在震。事实上他们经常做这种事，佐助无处发泄的情绪和精力通常被他一二三四五顿操之后都会好很多。

穿着衣服的佐助连衣领都扣的整整齐齐，他的脸慢慢变得潮红，刚刚吸过他阴茎的嘴巴是鲜艳的桃红色，还挂着自己的唾液和鸣人的腺液，瞪着一双没有焦距的黑色吊眼，一副被操开了的样子，但鸣人知道实际上是他根本就什么都看不见。

鸣人无法回忆起火影楼的其他人今天是否放假，但是佐助一定不会疯到让其他人看他们做爱。这个在他眼里暴戾和疏远的人在他被操的时候变得鲜活起来，鸣人去吸按他的乳头时后穴夹得更紧，他的脚挂在鸣人的肩膀上，能看到自己下面是怎样吞进他粗大的阴茎，自己润滑过的穴口随着摩擦流出更多液体，已经在里面射过一次的精液被快速的抽插挤出来，积在鸣人的大腿内侧慢慢滴下去。

记得捡到佐助的时候他还是个裹着眼睛的瞎子，鸣人是在一个山洞发现他的，佐助有一头黑色的，倔强的翘着的头发，可能他生过病，裹着黑底红云的大袍子，静静地坐在一张石床上，被绷带缠住眼睛让他有点迟钝——鸣人都走到面前了才发现有人来了。

鸣人只被他露出来的嘴巴迷住，很有肉感的嘴唇不大也不小，有点厚厚的微微张着，有一点唇珠镶在上面，在察觉有人来的时候上下开合问了一句是谁。鸣人看到他藏在里面的粉色舌头了，裹着自然分泌的唾液在山洞的火光下显得亮晶晶的，是非常淫靡的氛围。

一向温和的七代目对着这个窄小山洞的陌生人没由来的产生了非常可怕的欲望，他怀疑这是谁故意在这里放一个要来勾引他的瞎子。要指望一个成年人什么都不懂是不可能的，更何况他是一位火影，投送怀抱的人向来数不胜数，但鸣人只把他们当作无聊时的消遣。

反正这里谁也没有，这人也看不见，鸣人迫不及待地把裤子拉链拉开，站立着的阴茎刚好对着坐着的人的脸，鸣人在心里悄悄地替自己的鸡巴给对方打了个招呼，隐藏查克拉之后开始对着这个人撸自己蓄势待发的东西。他的手圈成圆形，带着茧的虎口刮过他的敏感点，包皮随着他的动作堆起来，龟头完全露了出来，与空气接触让他更兴奋，小腹一阵热度传到尿道口，搓着自己鼓鼓的阴囊，阴茎很快翘到最高。

佐助刚开始感受到一股强大的查克拉，但是一瞬间就消失了，以为只是有人路过。突然感觉他眼睛上包着的布条有什么液体滴上来了，这个山洞滴水吗？

伸出手抹了抹，闻出来是精液，他吓了一跳，拔出草薙剑想把这人杀了。

“那个，不要紧张呀我说......”

佐助的剑通过声音非常准确地指向了鸣人。

“去死吧。”

然后他们在山洞里小小地打了一架，还很病弱的佐助没办法打赢七代目火影，于是他被九尾的查克拉触手捆住手脚，这时候他又不说话了，抿着嘴巴不知道在想什么。

鸣人不管那么多，把自己又要立起来的阴茎塞到佐助的嘴里，口腔又热又湿滑，鸣人舒服极了。在此之前他握住了佐助的脖子，如果佐助用牙齿咬自己，鸣人一定会掐他，结果果然被咬了，看不出那口整齐的白色牙齿非常尖利，觉得这个人只是看起来很乖，其实也是个疯子。他没想到自己更像个疯子。

疼痛也没让七代目的阴茎萎掉，怀疑自己有点抖m，报复地去掐这个瞎子的脖子，在窒息边缘他伸出舌头放松了牙齿，鸣人被他的湿滑柔软的舌头又稍微蹭硬了一点，喉咙分泌出大量唾液挂在嘴边，声带发出的震动非常明显地在抗议，或者骂人，鸣人不在乎，在脖子全是自己的指痕的时候他抓住佐助的脸，硬挺的阴茎抵着他的喉咙射了进去。

“咳，咳咳......咳.....”

下半身爽得要死，看着这个瞎子脸上都是他的精液，鸣人丝毫不觉得自己非常冒犯，只做自己想做的事情。

“你想要和我回木叶吗？我是七代目火影。”

佐助觉得他有病，这个人刚刚才强迫他给自己口交，怎么好意思介绍自己？

“那个，我帮你治眼睛好不好？”

“.....我要杀掉团藏。”

佐助想了想，觉得说出自己的目的可能这个火影现在就会杀掉自己，但是也没关系，他的人生只剩下这一件事要去做。

“可以。”

没几个小时佐助就不见了，鸣人不知道一个瞎子怎么这么能跑，最后他开着九尾找到了这个人的查克拉——在即将要拆掉的宇智波宅。

原来他在木叶有个家，他是宇智波家的人，可能是最后一个人。鸣人心里很复杂，本来想把他养在家里，可是抓不住他。

“你有办法杀死他吗？”

他跟这个瞎子一起坐在他家里，一边观察一边问他。柜子上摆着很多照片，有一对夫妻的，有兄弟两人的，也有一家四口的，鸣人看了看他面前的这个瞎子应该是最小的儿子。

“....我会杀掉他。”

“我说至少今天不能。”

鸣人又把这个瞎子抱住了，把手伸到他的裤子里去揉他的臀肉，佐助并不拒绝，隐隐猜到他的目的，不知道这个七代目是什么样子，木叶的忍者就是这样奔放的变态吗？他怎么会带一个要杀掉木叶人的陌生人回来呢？

口腔被塞入两个指节，按到小舌的时候佐助忍不住想呕，没办法闭合的嘴巴流出唾液，鸣人用另一只手接住就往他下面的口塞。佐助除了排泄从没用过那里，嫌恶的同时又有点好奇，为什么这个火影会想操一个男人？那个又窄又小的，连塞两根手指都费力的地方也能有快感吗？

答案是有，七代目那根热且粗的阴茎塞到里面时佐助觉得很痛，但他经历过很多痛，这只是一小点，圆润饱满的龟头在肉壁胡乱刺戳，佐助被他撑的很胀，连肚子也觉得怪怪的，忍不住摸了一下。

鸣人把他的腿拉开，整个下半身撞到他的耻骨，佐助很瘦的胯部两侧有两块凸起的骨头，被龟头摩擦到体内的凸起时分泌出很多液体，混着鸣人前面流出来的东西一起在他里面搅弄，整个都有点发抖。

他们就在地板上做起来，急躁的七代目把他两个腿挂在肩膀上，扳着他的大腿往里很猛地抽弄，当佐助的后背撞到柜子时相框掉了下来，佐助趴到地上去摸掉下来的东西，鸣人一边操他一边帮他拿起来，背后写的是他们的名字。

最后鸣人抱住他，把精液浇在佐助里面，他被一股又一股打在里面的液体惊到，无意识地缩紧了穴口。射过的阴茎从里面滑出来，上面全是佐助的体液和精液，鸣人把东西都擦在佐助的大腿上，凑到耳边去叫他。

“佐助.....”

被叫到名字的人身体突然变得僵硬起来，似乎在组织语言，鸣人就这样盯着他，看着他坐起来。

“....我会把你杀掉的。”

“哈哈，你连团藏也杀不了，要怎么杀我呢？”

“那不一样。”

“那你把我杀掉了，谁来帮你杀掉团藏呢？”

“我把他杀了，就会来杀掉你。”

佐助平日不怎么说话，除了第一次，他甚至对七代目总是要操他的事不怎么在意，或许这是他了解别人的一种方式，通过肉体来确认自己与外界的联系。被内射的第二天佐助通常会肚子痛，他没和鸣人说过，而且鸣人通常乐于看到自己的精液从佐助的屁股流出来，所以他几乎不带套，作为人柱力的身体也有无穷的精力，佐助很容易泡在他的精液里。

几天都没见到佐助，鸣人下了班就去宇智波宅等他，终于有一天佐助满身是血的回来，喘得只剩一口气，走路也跌跌撞撞，鸣人敏锐地发现他手里有一双红色花纹的眼睛，他没发现鸣人，把眼睛泡在瓶子里，然后一头栽了下去。

第二天佐助发现自己躺在床上，伤口被临时包扎，其实他伤得很重，整个人都没法动弹，不过他也不在意。

“我杀掉他了。”

佐助开口，他知道鸣人在听。

“是吗，真厉害呢佐助。”

佐助很想瞪他，对着他的方向翻了个白眼。

“下一个就是你。”

“现在还不行哦？我会等你来杀掉我的。”

七代目面对他总是非常任性，给他稍微输了点九尾查克拉，温暖的查克拉灌进来时佐助浑身都燥热起来，甚至听到愈合的骨肉生长的声音。难得鸣人会这么好心帮他治疗？

原来是鸣人要操他，七代目还没有丧心病狂到操一个伤得要死掉的人。

鸣人钻进佐助的被子，把头埋在他的胸前，就算伤口正在愈合佐助也动弹不得，金色的短寸挠到佐助的颈窝很痒，未成年的骨骼比成年人的小一些，但是鸣人觉得自己更渺小，曾经觉得自己无所不能的心也开始颤抖起来，如果他差点要失去佐助，会怎么办呢？如果佐助不回来，要怎么办呢？

他又像第一次一样捏起佐助的下巴，把自己垂软的阴茎塞到他嘴里，这次佐助没有拒绝，乖顺地慢慢把他舔硬了，通过有些腥臊的味道判断出他昨晚根本没洗澡，但是他也不讨厌，卷着舌头去仔细的磨他的冠状沟。当阴茎热起来的时候鸣人空荡荡的心也被补好了一块，因为佐助在弄他，佐助就在他身边。

后入是非常原始的做爱方式，鸣人掐住他的腰直接把阴茎塞了进去，酸涩的后穴努力地邀请也没能让他插到底，佐助已经瘫软掉，连翘起屁股的力气都没有，全凭又烫又热的柱体连接他和鸣人，瘦弱的脊背下面是腰窝，在鸣人眼前晃来晃去。阴茎在佐助体内又胀大了，钝钝的撑开他的穴，其实他们都很熟悉彼此的身体了，长期以来通过一种病态的、紧密的索取疼痛来证明自己，比起身体，精神上的东西更多。

佐助今天没有叫床，把头埋在枕头里，鸣人听到他类似动物的细小呜咽，只是更用力地去撞他，得到的回应是更紧的穴肉缠上来，在被操的时候佐助还会想他的家，他的仇恨与半生吗？

他摸到佐助身上的伤，要怎么留住他呢？如果都是我给他的东西，会被记住吗？

不算热的精液一股一股射到肚子里，佐助爽得发抖，前端自己的精液也滴出来流在床上，但是埋在体内的阴茎还没有褪去热度，有越来越大的趋势。

“佐助......”

身后的七代目又叫他，鸣人觉得自己是一只纯粹的雄性生物，原始的本能在说着还要怎么标记佐助才能让自己停下。尿意涌上来，鸣人咬住他的后颈，放松尿道口把自己的东西继续往里面灌。后面发出很响的嘘声，粗热的液体直直地打在佐助的肉壁，大力地冲刷着射进去的精液，他被烫到弹了一下，接着是一阵痉挛，迟钝的佐助闻到一阵臊味才知道那是什么，呜咽声停下了，佐助大口地喘着气，从脖子连着眼睛充血，努力地向前爬，想让那根正在射尿的东西从他体内退出来。

“不....不要......”

尿完的鸣人很舒畅，拔出来之后他还看到被操开的粉色穴口在努力收缩，那些淫秽的尿液混合精液顺着没能闭合的小穴流出来，热热的液体有一部分沾到他在颤抖的腿上，然后是下面的床垫，很快佐助的身下就湿了一大半，鸣人看他彻底瘫在床上，刚刚对他翻过白眼儿眼睛又有点朝上，看起来又爽又痛。

热水让逼仄的浴室充满了雾气，空气中黏湿的热浪从下往上烧过来，鸣人帮他把自己精液和尿液的混合物抠出来，佐助在一股奇特的快感中克制的颤抖，连脚趾也蜷起来，闭上眼抑制住自己没法控制的生理泪水，去咬鸣人的肩膀，血顺着他的胳膊流下来。

“对不起，但是你知道的，我没办法停下来.....”

这是鸣人对自己深切和真实的描述，他们长期以来的肉体交融，没办法从眼神里看到的触动，通过嘴巴和呼吸，心跳和胸膛，脚趾和皮肤。寡言的佐助内心有很多东西，只是他们都在过去了，维系着现在的他的是不是能有一个自己？鸣人很少进行人际交往的思考，他的坦荡和直白用于多数事物，但是佐助明显不太适用。

回答他的只是决心一般的叹息。

“我会杀掉你的，漩涡鸣人。”

“我也会杀掉你，佐助。”

佐助看不到他蓝色眼睛里的真诚。七代目把头伸过去，把他稍微有点长的刘海掀开，光洁的额头抵住他的，最后印上他的嘴唇。

“在那之前，先活着吧。”


End file.
